The adventure of Gallade
by Gallade Lover
Summary: Gal was an ordinary Gallade who lived with his family of Gardevoirs. But after nearly dieing to the Black Creature, (not racist,) and being saved by a Female Pokemon Ranger, the duo teams up to help other Trainers and Pokemon and to save his sister from Dusknoir. Rated M for language, Romance, Possiable Lemon, (RangerxxxGallade), and adventure. DISCONTIUNED
1. Chapter 1

"Crack!"

"Creeeeeeeek!"

"Snap!"

These were the sounds of a tree getting totally destroyed by the Pokémon fighting it. The Pokémon was tall, about 6 feet tall and was strong despite its small, toothpick figure. Its arms were something to be surprised about. It had blades coming out the side of them. The Pokémon was grunting, getting tired and annoyed that the tree wouldn't snap over…

It was a Gallade.

It was quite rare to find one. If you did, it's a must have Pokémon, being both Psychic and a Fighting type. Most Gallade's had high attack and Special attack, if raised well, compared to those in the wild, who have basic stats.

The Gallade at this point was sweating, the Pokémon Ranger, who was hiding nearby in a bush took note of. Her mission was to find a rare Pokémon and somehow capture it only using her Capture Styler. She was only a rank 2, still new to the World of Rangers. No doubt if she did capture a rare Pokémon and bring it back to base by the deadline, she would be promoted to a rank 3.

She was nervous. She caught more common Pokémon like Pidgey and Lillipup and uses them to help her, but not a rare Pokémon. She sighed mentally. She had to act soon before the Gallade gives up.

But she didn't know the Gallade; he kept on attack the tree. One well-placed with his blade-like arms snapped the tree and he jumped away, just before it crashed down on top of him.

The Ranger was impressed. The tree that the Gallade was working on was quite big and old. She was going to hop out and comfort the Gallade before she saw some bushes the Gallade move. She watched as the Gallade turned to the bushes and prepared to fight whoever it was. He lowered his guard and seemed to give a smile when two Gardevoirs, one really old and the other younger came out.

The Ranger watched intently at the three…

Gallade POV

I turned toward the bush and prepared myself. It could've been that black-looking creature. There had hurt my family and I wasn't preparing myself to take a beat-down. I smiled and lowered my guard down when it turned out to be my mom and one of my younger sisters.

They approached me and smiled. My mom, who we called Gar, looked at the tree then looked back up at me,

"This tree will do nicely…"

I nodded, "That's why I picked it."

"Were you going to cut it up a bit?"

I shook my head, "I had planned to carry it whole Mom… but if you want me too…"

Mom nodded, "we need it cut up so we can use it for our cave."

My younger sister, who likes to be called Voir, was sitting down playing with one of the many flowers around the clearing. She wasn't much of a talker.

"Explain to me again, why do we need this?"

"Because of those….creature." she spat out. She meant that black creature. "IT almost killed Gar Gar."

Gar Gar was my twin sister.

"I know….how is she?"

"Okay for now. We were out for more blue berries when we decided to come and see what you're doing."

I nodded, "well…all I need to do is cut this up and move it over."

Mom nodded, "okay, go and check on your sister when you're done, she worries about you."

"Tell her to stop worrying, it gets annoying."

"I try, she's stubborn."

Voir stood up, "I'm hungry!"

Mom smiled and she looked at Voir, "I know…were all hungry."

"I'm not." I replied.

"…Most of us. When we find food, we shall eat okay?"

Voir nodded, "Okay Mommy."

Mom looked back at me, "Finish as quickly as possible."

"I will Mom."

Mom and Vor left the clearing and I looked back at the tree, 'Time to get back to work.'

Female Ranger POV

After a barrage of Gal, Gar, and Voirs, the two Gardevoir's left the clearing and the Gallade went back to the log, using his blade-like arms to cut it. I didn't know what the trio was talking about, but by the way the old Gardevoir and the Gallade were looking, it wasn't good. Gallade stopped and went under a tree and took out what seemed to be a homemade canteen made out of vines and Gloom leaves. He took a sip out of it and spat it out. He then took a longer sip and sighed. He sat it back down and surrounded it with leaves, grass, and sticks and he went back to hacking away.

I gripped my Capture Stylus tightly. I had to capture him very soon. The deadline was getting close and I had enough time for a short confirmation and enough time to get back in time. I readied myself to jump out of the bush and capture the Gallade, but some noise can from the bush the two Gardevoir's came from. Gallade didn't pay much attention to it. What came out wasn't a Gardevoir and not a Gallade, but a black creature with silver claws.

They were being sneaky, which wasn't good. Two more of those creatures came out. I saw them before but I couldn't remember what they were. The main one, (the first creature that came out,) made a slicing gesture. One of them nodded and approached Gallade from behind. I was getting sacred. Dark and Psychic's weren't the best of buddy's. The creature raised its claw and began to slice down. The only thing that saved Gallade was the miss calculation of the creature, only slicing his arm.

Gallade jumped back and kicked the creature in the face. The creature skidded onto the ground hanks to the kick and its buddy's came in, posed ready for a fight. I wanted to jump up and help, but my sacredly-cat self-stopped me…

Gallade POV

I felt a sharp pain on my right arm. I winced and jumped up and kicked the figure behind me. I heard the figure hit the ground and I turned around to see the figures.

'NO! Not YOU three again.'

It was the Creatures that hurt my sis! They were posed, ready to fight.

"You're next to your sister!" the one I kicked growled.

"Your dead meat!" I yelled at them.

I heard a scream toward the direction of my home.

'Sis!' I tried to make a telepathic link to her, but to no effect. I was too distracted to see the figure I kicked, clearly the leader, slice me from my neck to my chest. I gagged, I couldn't breathe. Blood was gushing out of me. I fell down and grabbed my neck, gagging. The leader watched me in the evilness he was. He approached me to end me, but stopped. He was in deep thought. He snapped out of it and looked at his gang, "We have her and Master wants the male to die slowly."

The two nodded and the three took off into the forest. I was pain and was hoping for them to end me. I saw my blood pool around me and the ground absorbing it. I cough, blood coming out. My.. sister was dead… or taking away to their…Master….it hurts….ow…

Female Ranger POV

I jumped out of the bush in fear that the Gallade was dead, I had heard a Gardevoir yell and I figured it was his family. I kneed down beside him and I took out my First-aid kit. I took out a rag and wrapped it around Gallade's neck. He was dying as painfully as possible thanks to those creature that I found out were Weavile's. I took out the emergency radio that every Ranger had and switched the channel to 3, Medical Radio.

"H..hello!?"

"This is station 2 oh 3, whats the problem?"

"Theirs…a Gallade bleeding out!"

"A Gallade Ma'am?"

"Yes!"

"Location?"

"Um..." she took out her stylus and went to GPS. "Coordinates are North 3453.4 and West 121.67!"

"Roger. Be there in 5."

I put my hands over the rag and applied pressure to the wound. He's not dying on my watch…

'Not today…'


	2. Chapter 2

Gallade POV

I don't remember much. I blacked out and the next thing I saw was that I was in a white room which people around me. I was tied down and couldn't move a muscle. They took a great deal on me when I looked around the room, curious and ready to fight, even though I couldn't move.

"He's awake!" a person, (I call them persons,) noticed.

"How is he alive?! His neck is nearly gone!" a younger person, male, exclaimed.

"He's a fighter…Being part fighting type." Said the first person smartly.

"No duh." The younger person frowned.

I tried to move my arm, but even with my blurry vision, I saw cramps around them.

"Stay still…were almost done. We don't want to drug you again." The first person said.

Another person who looked different than the other two, entered the room. She, judging by how her voice compares to my sister….WAIT! My sister…WHERE IS SHE?!

"WHERE IS MY SISTER!?"

The younger person looked alarm, maybe scared. "He's…acting up again!"

"Maybe a side effect to the medicine?"

The girl, dressed in a red type of clothing with a tight blue thing around her waist and legs approached me. She looked surprise, but more grateful.

"I don't know…They took her."

I blinked surprise. "You…can understand….me?"

She blinked, "Um…No…But,… Your…" she was having a hard time choosing the words, "Theirs a machine that lets us understand what you're saying." She pointed to a blue-green machine over in the corner the room.

I blinked, "What happened….where's my sister..?"

"You almost died to Weaviles that attack you…" she said sadly as she moved her hand to my neck. I felt her hand go over a small bump on my neck, "I saved you. You would've bleed out and died…and your sister…I…don't know. I heard her yell out for help, I guess that was her…but…I think they took her…I'm sorry…"

I was silent. I... didn't know what to think. This person saved me… she should've saved my sister…

"No thank you?" the girl said with a smirk.

"….Thanks." I said grimly.

"It's all in a Ranger's Job!" she said proudly.

'Yeah sure. Helping us out as we bleed out….What about helping prevent it?' I thought darkly. I was already planning my revenge against the creature called Weavile.

"Please leave the room Kate. Were almost done." The person looked over at the girl.

"Okay Doctor. Just don't hurt him anymore…"

"We won't." the person promised. The girl smiled at me and she exited the room. The younger person picked up something. It was sharp looking at the end. It was filled with something. The other person, Doctor is what I will call him, took it and pushed something in. It squirted out a bit.

"Now this won't hurt now."

Doctor jammed it into my arm. I winced and suddenly, I felt dizzy. All I can remember after that is the younger person picking a sharp looking object and putting string though it…

Kate's POV

I left the room, happy, but sad as well. I did help a Pokémon yes, but he didn't care about himself. All he cared about was saving his sister. I sighed as I slumped onto a chair out in the hallway. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, not after what happened…

FLASHBACK-Kate's POV

I applied more pressure to Gallade's neck. He just wouldn't stop bleeding! I closed an eye as some blood squirted up and almost hit it. Of course my uniform was trashed, but I didn't care.

Gallade will live.

He opened his eyes. He had blacked out before I got to him. I stopped breathe. How was he going to react? Will he hurt me?

He somewhat did. He shoved me away. I hit the ground and watched him stand up weakly. He walked, more of a limp, toward the way I heard the Gardevoir call out. I couldn't stop him. Weak as he was, but he could still kill me if he decided if I was going to hurt him. I got up and tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen, he kept on mumbling, "Gar…Gar…"

I followed him, still attempting to reason with him. He, at one point, looked at me. He was crying. His neck was now dripping blood at this point; he wasn't going to live without medical help within the hour. I stared into his eyes and I understood.

Family.

I approached him and he watched as I wrapped his blade arm over my neck, making sure he wouldn't cut my head off is he fell down. I escorted him toward the direction he was going.

9 minutes later was a horrific moment. He arrived in another clearing and we both stared wide eyed at the massacre laid out for us. Gardevoirs, Ralts, Gallades, Kirilias, even eggs, were dead or smashed open. Some Weaviles were dead out there, but more in the Ralts family were dead. Gallade was twitching. He wanted revenge, I could tell.

He passed out right then and there and other Rangers came in and helped me get Gallade out. They gagged at the smell and the sight of the bloodshed.

We got to the Ranger Hospital for Injured Pokémon and the doctors came in and took Gallade away. My squad captain told me to go get cleaned up and by the time I do, Gallade will be ready to go.

So I took a quick shower and burned my blood-stained uniform in my fireplace in my room. I put on a new uniform and noticed that I anymore Ranger shorts. So I ended up putting on a pair of my Jean-Shorts, (They are TIGHT!,) and went to the Hospital…

FLASHBACK END

I sighed as I leaned back in the chair, I hoped for the best that Gallade will survive after the treatment. If he did, he couldn't go back into the wild for a while, so I had the great idea of letting Gallade be my teammate. After all, I needed a partner to advance past rank 5.

Even though I didn't get promoted from catching Gallade, but my squad leader might promote me from saving a life. This wasn't the first time this has happen, but it was a rare occurrence.

I pulled out my Capture Stylus and launched it and made it go in circles for the next 15 minutes. I was nervous. Gallade was only able to speak thanks to the Pokémon Decorder machine, but what if he couldn't speak anymore? What would he do?

Finally, Doctor Earnheart exited the room. His doctor's uniform was bloody and I feared the worst.

"What happened?!" I asked him

Dr. Earnheart shook his head, "Gallade got stubborn, that's all."

"He's DEAD?!"

"No. He scratched me when I took his clamps off." He said as he pulled up the sleeve on his arm, revealing a gash that went deep. "Didn't hit any major blood vessel's at least."

I looked away and nodded. Earnheart put his sleeve back up and motioned me to the room, "He wants to talk to you."

I blinked. "Really?"

"He wants to ask you somethings."

"Okay…wait…wheres Joe?" she looked behind Earnheart.

"He's not dead if that's what you want to know." He said smirking. "He fainted when Gallade scratched me. He's probably still out."

I smirked, "Huh."

"Huh." he replied. He motioned me to the doctor's room again. He went in and I followed, looking at all the blood on the floor. It might have looked a lot, but I seen more in the last 12 hours.

I saw Gallade tied up. There was specks of blood on his right arm-blade where he got Dr. Earnheart. He looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Gal."

"What?"

"Oh…about that…" Earnheart started, "He destroyed the machine." He pointed to the Pokémon Decorder, which was beyond repair from what Gallade did to it.

"Gal Gallllll gal lade."

"Um…..What?" I was clueless….

Gallade's POV

"Can you understand me?"

"Um….. What?" she asked.

I sighed. I would do a telepathic connection with her mind, but I failed many times. "I want to ask you something."

She blinked, "Hm?"

"I WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

She took a step back, "NO YELLING!"

"…"

"…"

"I.."

"Hm?"

"Do…you…need…a…partner?"

"I don't understand you still."

I have seen many Rangers out where I live. Each one I seen had a partner. This girl, as I seen, doesn't have a partner.

"Well?"

"….?"

I tried again with the telepathic ability again.

'Hello?'

She jumped back, "Who…said that?"

_'Good…I got her._' He thought to himself. 'It's me Gallade.'

'It is?' she asked. She was still shaken up from this.

'Yes…I want to ask you something.'

'What is it?'

'I help you, you help me type deal.'

'Still, what is it?'

'I be your partner, since I see you don't have one and you help me get revenge and save my sister.'

'Rangers don't hurt other Pokémon….but I can help you save your sister though…'

'…' I wanted revenge badly. I wanted to save her. I saw, in the bloodshed to the best of my ability to remember, my Mom, my other younger sister, (not Voir,) and some close friends and my girlfriend. I don't remember seeing Voir anywhere. I hoped she survived.

'…..deal.' I stretched my hand out as much as possible, but couldn't get anywhere thanks to the clamps.

The girl approached me and unclamped one of the clamps. I smiled and she smiled back.

Then we shook hands.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kate's POV (A few days later.)

I was looking outside my window from my room. It was raining, which was good. We needed some rain.

It has been a few days since Gallade and I have agreed to be partners. He would be here with me right now, but Dr. Earnheart wanted to have Gallade do physical therapy. He lost a lot of blood he keeps on saying, but really, he hasn't.

Most of it soaked into my clothing.

I started to have mixed feelings for him. Yeah sure he was, considered that I haven't captured him, a wild Pokémon, but he was cute. I kept on blushing every time I see him, either walking or practicing fighting with a training dummy. He cared about his family and friends, when they were alive anyhow. I sighed. I wished people had cared about me…

FLASHBACK- Kate's POV

I was in High School, Junior year. I didn't have any friends. Most of this was because I was flat-chested and my blue hair made me stand out, which I thought was a good thing. This was a lie. I made straight A's, this which made me hated by all the popular girls at my school.

During our Pep rally at the end of my Junior year, I was hiding out behind the bleachers, (this was outside,) sketching one of my favorite Pokémon on some paper. I heard someone approach me and when I looked up, it was Marina and her posy of popular girls.

She hated me BEFORE I entered High School. Don't know why, but I usually shrugged it off.

I smiled, trying to be friendly to the group. "Hi!"

Marina, on the other hand, was frowning, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sketching."

She smirked, "Really?"

She put her hands on her hips. Her posy were smirking and making evil faces at me. I suddenly got sick in my stomach, 'what's she going to do to me?'

"Let me see."

"N…No."

"Ha! She said 'No!'" her posy laughed and giggled.

I stood up, closing my sketch book and holding it tight against my flat chested self.

Marina approached me. "I said, Let me see."

"No!" I was pissed.

Marina suddenly pointed behind me, "Look! It's a wild Gallade!"

I turned my head and looked. There was no wild Gallade anywhere. I started to turn back in all of a sudden; I felt a sharp pain on my side. I yelped as my other side was being punched. I, then, got pushed onto the ground thanks to a kick. I rolled on the ground and saw Marina smirking. "Thank care of her girls. I don't want to break a nail."

For the next 1 hour and a half, the posy of Marina did the 2nd worst beating I ever had. They broke multiple bones and almost killed me. They stopped when the Pep rally was over. I couldn't move. It hurt so much…

When I did have the power to stand up, my stuff was ruined. My backpack was ripped in half thanks to a knife, or a very strong girl, my sketchbook with all of my drawings were ripped up and made into little confetti, and last my clothes were torn up. I had brought these clothes myself with my money and I was sad to see them like this.

I eventually made it home by 10pm. I entered the house to see my father holding a belt. He saw my torn clothes and he gripped the belt tightly. I didn't see my Mom anywhere.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING LITTLE GIRL!?" he had thought I ditched home to do things that I wasn't allowed to do.

"N..N…No..Noth..Nothing!"

This ended up to be the worst beating ever. He… he wouldn't stop. Even though it wasn't abuse, it sure felt like it. I couldn't go to school. I had too many bruises and people would've thought I was being abused.

I ditched school until my wounds were healed. Somebody had witnessed the beating and has reported it, so Marina and her posy were to suspended for a few weeks.

I finished my Junior year and my Senior year as the girl who never spoke or had any friends. People knew what had happened to me and often tried to act like they felt sorry for me, but I knew better. It was all a lie.

I graduated with an all A average. I moved away from my family to a small apartment building a few towns away. I never answered their phone calls they gave me, (mostly my Mom saying how sorry she was for not stopping my father, who at this point had committed suicide.)

How did I become a Ranger? I saw it when I surfing the web. Year 1 for Ranger School was open and all I had to do is write a letter about why I want to be Ranger and what I would do. This was very easy for me. I wrote everything about what happened to me at school, home, and my dreams to help Pokémon in need.

I got my letter of approval a few days later surprisingly. I got accepted almost instantly by what had happened to me. I would thank Marina, but I wouldn't…

FLASHBACK END

I sighed. I had never had a friend, but I considered Gallade my friend…my only and best friend. I stayed by his side during his dying breaths and now his therapy. I was glad. Gallade treated me as a friend during our lunches and sometimes our dinners. I felt happy around him. I never told him what has happened to me, but I plan too.

The knock on my door sent me back to the real world as Gallade opened the door. We still kept our telepathic on. I had gotten used to him talking to me through my mind. He tried to explain it to me, but he stopped because I didn't understand what he was saying.

I walked to Gallade and stood in front of him. He was only a few inches taller than me, being a taller-than-average Gallade.

'How are you?'

'Getting better.'

'Can I see?'

Gallade nodded as he lifted up his head, showing me the scars from his neck down. I put my hand up and felt it. 'Why would…they do this to you?'

'I don't know….but all I know is that they killed my family and took my sister away.' He growled mentally, which was weird because if you have heard a growl mentally, you would understand.

'I'm finding out where their hiding.'

'Good.' He sat down on my bed and stared up at me. Those Maroon eyes were kind of sexy.

'We may have a mission soon.'

'I'm ready. Doctor said I could start helping you as long as I don't try to get hurt.'

'Try too?'

'I know right?' he chuckled mentally. I giggled in reply.

'What's the mission?'

'Um… I don't know. I will get it Via phone.' I said holding up my phone.

'Okay.' He smiled at me. 'I… Want to tell you something?'

'What is it?'

'In…the….fight...' he meant "bloodshed," 'I didn't see…my sister…'

"I thought you did.'

'I have three sisters. One is taken by W…Weavile..' he winced, 'one is dead, and the other is missing.'

'You have 3?'

'2. 1 is my twin-sister.'

'Oh.'

'I didn't see one of my younger sisters…well. I saw one…but she's dead. I didn't see my other sister.'

'Was she one of the two gardevoirs who was talking to you while you were cutting that tree down?'

I had told Gallade that I was watching him leading to the events that unfolded shortly after.

'Yes. The younger looking one.'

I nodded, 'Okay. I will help you try to find her.'

'Thank you.'

I sat down next to him, 'So….That mission that I may get…'

'Hm?'

'It may be difficult enough that you won't do due to your condition.'

'Calling me weak?'

'No! I want you to recover fully.'

'….'

Gallade's POV

I figured that Kate would call me weak, but in a kinder way. I expected this so I wasn't surprised.

'That fine if you're calling me weak.'

'I didn't mean it like that!'

'It's fine.'

'I care about you…' she blushed, 'I just don't want you to die.'

I was surprised by her pick of words. She had told me about her life leading up to being a Ranger. I felt sorry for her, nobody should go through that type of thing.

'…..Fine. If the mission is THAT hard…' I growled at the word hard, 'I'll stay back.'

'Okay.'

We sat on her bed for a long time. I jumped up when the clock in her room rang 6 times. 'I need to head back.'

'Okay. Just don't hurt yourself to much.'

'I won't…'

I got up and opened her door. I mentally said a Good-bye to her and stepped out. I closed it and sighed. I was tired, but I had to get back into shape. I walked down to the physical therapy, (That's what the doctor called it,) thinking about Voir. Where was she? What has happened to her?

NEXT WILL BE VOUIRKate's POV (A few days later.)

I was looking outside my window from my room. It was raining, which was good. We needed some rain.

It has been a few days since Gallade and I have agreed to be partners. He would be here with me right now, but Dr. Earnheart wanted to have Gallade do physical therapy. He lost a lot of blood he keeps on saying, but really, he hasn't.

Most of it soaked into my clothing.

I started to have mixed feelings for him. Yeah sure he was, considered that I haven't captured him, a wild Pokémon, but he was cute. I kept on blushing every time I see him, either walking or practicing fighting with a training dummy. He cared about his family and friends, when they were alive anyhow. I sighed. I wished people had cared about me…

FLASHBACK- Kate's POV

I was in High School, Junior year. I didn't have any friends. Most of this was because I was flat-chested and my blue hair made me stand out, which I thought was a good thing. This was a lie. I made straight A's, this which made me hated by all the popular girls at my school.

During our Pep rally at the end of my Junior year, I was hiding out behind the bleachers, (this was outside,) sketching one of my favorite Pokémon on some paper. I heard someone approach me and when I looked up, it was Marina and her posy of popular girls.

She hated me BEFORE I entered High School. Don't know why, but I usually shrugged it off.

I smiled, trying to be friendly to the group. "Hi!"

Marina, on the other hand, was frowning, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sketching."

She smirked, "Really?"

She put her hands on her hips. Her posy were smirking and making evil faces at me. I suddenly got sick in my stomach, 'what's she going to do to me?'

"Let me see."

"N…No."

"Ha! She said 'No!'" her posy laughed and giggled.

I stood up, closing my sketch book and holding it tight against my flat chested self.

Marina approached me. "I said, Let me see."

"No!" I was pissed.

Marina suddenly pointed behind me, "Look! It's a wild Gallade!"

I turned my head and looked. There was no wild Gallade anywhere. I started to turn back in all of a sudden; I felt a sharp pain on my side. I yelped as my other side was being punched. I, then, got pushed onto the ground thanks to a kick. I rolled on the ground and saw Marina smirking. "Thank care of her girls. I don't want to break a nail."

For the next 1 hour and a half, the posy of Marina did the 2nd worst beating I ever had. They broke multiple bones and almost killed me. They stopped when the Pep rally was over. I couldn't move. It hurt so much…

When I did have the power to stand up, my stuff was ruined. My backpack was ripped in half thanks to a knife, or a very strong girl, my sketchbook with all of my drawings were ripped up and made into little confetti, and last my clothes were torn up. I had brought these clothes myself with my money and I was sad to see them like this.

I eventually made it home by 10pm. I entered the house to see my father holding a belt. He saw my torn clothes and he gripped the belt tightly. I didn't see my Mom anywhere.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING LITTLE GIRL!?" he had thought I ditched home to do things that I wasn't allowed to do.

"N..N…No..Noth..Nothing!"

This ended up to be the worst beating ever. He… he wouldn't stop. Even though it wasn't abuse, it sure felt like it. I couldn't go to school. I had too many bruises and people would've thought I was being abused.

I ditched school until my wounds were healed. Somebody had witnessed the beating and has reported it, so Marina and her posy were to suspended for a few weeks.

I finished my Junior year and my Senior year as the girl who never spoke or had any friends. People knew what had happened to me and often tried to act like they felt sorry for me, but I knew better. It was all a lie.

I graduated with an all A average. I moved away from my family to a small apartment building a few towns away. I never answered their phone calls they gave me, (mostly my Mom saying how sorry she was for not stopping my father, who at this point had committed suicide.)

How did I become a Ranger? I saw it when I surfing the web. Year 1 for Ranger School was open and all I had to do is write a letter about why I want to be Ranger and what I would do. This was very easy for me. I wrote everything about what happened to me at school, home, and my dreams to help Pokémon in need.

I got my letter of approval a few days later surprisingly. I got accepted almost instantly by what had happened to me. I would thank Marina, but I wouldn't…

FLASHBACK END

I sighed. I had never had a friend, but I considered Gallade my friend…my only and best friend. I stayed by his side during his dying breaths and now his therapy. I was glad. Gallade treated me as a friend during our lunches and sometimes our dinners. I felt happy around him. I never told him what has happened to me, but I plan too.

The knock on my door sent me back to the real world as Gallade opened the door. We still kept our telepathic on. I had gotten used to him talking to me through my mind. He tried to explain it to me, but he stopped because I didn't understand what he was saying.

I walked to Gallade and stood in front of him. He was only a few inches taller than me, being a taller-than-average Gallade.

'How are you?'

'Getting better.'

'Can I see?'

Gallade nodded as he lifted up his head, showing me the scars from his neck down. I put my hand up and felt it. 'Why would…they do this to you?'

'I don't know….but all I know is that they killed my family and took my sister away.' He growled mentally, which was weird because if you have heard a growl mentally, you would understand.

'I'm finding out where their hiding.'

'Good.' He sat down on my bed and stared up at me. Those Maroon eyes were kind of sexy.

'We may have a mission soon.'

'I'm ready. Doctor said I could start helping you as long as I don't try to get hurt.'

'Try too?'

'I know right?' he chuckled mentally. I giggled in reply.

'What's the mission?'

'Um… I don't know. I will get it Via phone.' I said holding up my phone.

'Okay.' He smiled at me. 'I… Want to tell you something?'

'What is it?'

'In…the….fight...' he meant "bloodshed," 'I didn't see…my sister…'

"I thought you did.'

'I have three sisters. One is taken by W…Weavile..' he winced, 'one is dead, and the other is missing.'

'You have 3?'

'2. 1 is my twin-sister.'

'Oh.'

'I didn't see one of my younger sisters…well. I saw one…but she's dead. I didn't see my other sister.'

'Was she one of the two gardevoirs who was talking to you while you were cutting that tree down?'

I had told Gallade that I was watching him leading to the events that unfolded shortly after.

'Yes. The younger looking one.'

I nodded, 'Okay. I will help you try to find her.'

'Thank you.'

I sat down next to him, 'So….That mission that I may get…'

'Hm?'

'It may be difficult enough that you won't do due to your condition.'

'Calling me weak?'

'No! I want you to recover fully.'

'….'

Gallade's POV

I figured that Kate would call me weak, but in a kinder way. I expected this so I wasn't surprised.

'That fine if you're calling me weak.'

'I didn't mean it like that!'

'It's fine.'

'I care about you…' she blushed, 'I just don't want you to die.'

I was surprised by her pick of words. She had told me about her life leading up to being a Ranger. I felt sorry for her, nobody should go through that type of thing.

'…..Fine. If the mission is THAT hard…' I growled at the word hard, 'I'll stay back.'

'Okay.'

We sat on her bed for a long time. I jumped up when the clock in her room rang 6 times. 'I need to head back.'

'Okay. Just don't hurt yourself to much.'

'I won't…'

I got up and opened her door. I mentally said a Good-bye to her and stepped out. I closed it and sighed. I was tired, but I had to get back into shape. I walked down to the physical therapy, (That's what the doctor called it,) thinking about Voir. Where was she? What has happened to her

**NEXT WILL BE VOIR'S POV. PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^**


	4. DISCONTIUNED

_**Sorry! I decided to stop doing The adventures of Gallade because of many things. Reviews are not included in this, but you know, I'll start this back up if a certain amount of Pokelovers or just plain people like this.**_


End file.
